


Road Trip #1

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Being Lost, Humor, M/M, Road Trips, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip #1

They had been wandering around for a week, driving wherever their whim took them, stopping to eat when hungry, and finding a hotel or other accommodations early in order to indulge other appetites. They had a plan for today though; they were due in Long Island to spend the weekend with a former Air Force buddy of John’s. He now owned and ran a successful horse farm.

The only problem was they were lost. It had seemed so simple. Get on the Pennsylvania Turnpike, then onto the New Jersey Turnpike, cross a bridge or two, find the Long Island Expressway, and they’d soon find the farm and a hot dinner. But, they’d recently passed a sign for Trenton for the fourth time, and they were alone on a dark highway that should be filled with other cars.

“Are the doors locked, Sheppard?” Rodney asked for the third time.

“I’ve already told you the damn doors are locked, McKay. What’s your problem?” John demanded.

“Well, let’s see. I have no idea what fucking state we’re in, I think we’re driving around in circles, you refuse to turn on the GPS, and, oh yeah, ever hear of the Jersey Devil?” was the sarcastic reply.

John’s loud braying laughter filled the Jeep Ranger. “You know the Jersey Devil is a myth, right?”

“So are space vampires. Did you see any signs for deer?” Rodney now wanted know. “What?” he asked when John again started laughing. “If this is deer territory, I’ll never be able to stop in time!”

“No, Rodney, there haven’t been any deer crossing signs,” John said patiently.

“Not that you’d be able to see them, anyway. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to build a road with no goddamn lights on it?” Rodney commented for the sixth or seventh time.

Scowling, John replied, “So let me drive.”

“I don’t think so, Colonel Speed-demon.”

“That’s it. Pull over,” John ordered.

Applying the brakes a bit too hard, the Ranger skidded slightly as Rodney pulled over onto the shoulder. John reached over and turned the ignition off. The engine ticked as it rapidly cooled in the frigid winter air.

“Shut the lights. McKay.”

The small comforting pool of light disappeared and they were plunged into the dark. “Now what?” Rodney inquired.

“Now I shut your sarcastic mouth for a few minutes,” John said, leaning over to kiss Rodney, his fingers quickly undoing his pants, and reaching inside.

~*~

Fifteen minutes later, Rodney was too breathless to complain, and still basking in the afterglow. John had cleaned him up and tucked him away with a smug grin.

Restarting the car, Rodney pulled back onto the still deserted highway. John finally acknowledged that quite possibly they were lost and the GPS could maybe help them find the correct road. 

Once they were on the New Jersey Turnpike (which was freakishly lightly trafficked) John popped in a tape and raised the volume knowing it would drive McKay nuts. Johnny Cash imploring them to “Get Rhythm” followed them back to civilization.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Nancy and is based on a true story. (Well, except for the blow job.)
> 
> I've wanted to write a road trip story for quite some time now. This is not the story I had in mind at all. I hope to start the story I did have in mind soon.
> 
> I live in a major urban center and really don't like driving on unlit roads. During the car ride this fic is based upon, I actually said all the things Rodney said, but with much more frequency. I truly don't know how Nancy and astroskylark didn't gag me.
> 
> * Get Rhythm is one of the songs that the AAA advise not to listen to while driving. Its rhythm makes people drive faster.


End file.
